Pretty FFC 3
by twiniitowers
Summary: Suggested by Marla's Lost. Requirements: Must include Big Rhonda and a canon guy, but not Fez. More details inside. Please read and review. Thanks.


_**Pretty**_

**Fan Fic Challenge #3**

**Suggested by Marla's Lost**

**Requirements:**

**#1 Big Rhonda wins a local contest**

**#2 She snubs a guy who didn't like her the way she used to look.**

**#3 She goes out with 1 (not Fez, cause they already went out) of the canon guys, Kelso, Eric, or Hyde.**

**I'm going to try this and see where it goes.**

**1978**

**Before high school graduation**

Jackie Burkhart was jealous, but very happy that she was 1 year younger and therefore

not part of the graduating class of 1978. How dare another girl upstage her? Yeah, she

loved Steven, but these were serious high school girl issues that boys didn't know

anything about. It was almost like clique jumping and even though there was only 1 full

month left of school before summer break, she could still be in the newer cliques. She

was also jealous about _that other thing_; a girl never forgets her first love. Especially since

they all go to Eric Forman's house after school and hang out in his basement. Then there was the

Jackie that was just plain pissed off. She doesn't lose beauty pagents. Steven was

working at the Fotohut (okay, most likely sleeping at the Fotohut) and he didn't have to

see her humiliation. The whole day was awful and of course Donna was in the front row

with her camera looking like she enjoyed it all.

**The Winner of the 22****nd**** Annual Miss Point Place Contest**

**Was the girl formerly known as Big Rhonda. **

Even though she was the one who broke up with Fez, it was in Rhonda's words "a chance

to take stock in her life, quit food eating contests, drinking all the beer and passing out at

keggers, to find a purpose for her life", so during that time she went on a diet and lost

weight, she went to Chicago with her Mother and got her hair done by a real stylist, and

blossomed.

When Timmy, another person on the low rung of cliquedom, (rumor had it, he went out

for dinner with his MOM on purpose) got put down by Rhonda at the Hub, and someone there

admired her moxie. Or he just wanted to get inside her panties.

_Jackie Hated it All. _

She wasn't supposed to feel this way, but she did.

At that moment, Jackie realized why Eric didn't want Donna to go out with Casey.

That was one of her brilliant ideas, and it was full price paid, she supposed.

You can't control what the person who you thought you wanted to

have children with does with their lives and who they do it with. Jackie could rationalize

the Pam Macy's, the Laurie Forman's, and the unsuccessful attempts at making a pass at

Big D.

_But Damn! _

_This sucked._

Jackie sat on Hyde's lap, her head on his chest, he understood those feelings, because

when Donna would rather Eric than him, it hurt, but he moved on, Eric was eating a

popsicle, Donna was reading the rock magazine of the day, Fez, who Jackie thought

should be equally as pissed off her was really quiet, he was sitting in the green lawn chair and

focused on the TV that no one was really watching, because the abomination of seeing Michael and Rhonda

together was too much.

Jackie couldn't take it anymore.

"Steven, let's go to your room…."

And no one had to twist a young man's arm regarding make out opportunities.

"Finally."

"Donna, I'm hungry," Eric finished the cherry popsicle, "Let's go upstairs and make

toast."

Fez didn't have any comments, he just sat there.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea."

"Fez, are you okay?" Rhonda asked

When he went out with Rhonda, she was Big Rhonda, with the ill-fitting clothes, snorting

laugh, hand-me down eyeglasses (contacts, really?), and she did not look like a fashion model. She didn't

want to have sex with him at the Fotohut, because she said she wanted to take it slow because she

cared about him.

What a crock of bullshit.

There was nothing left for him to do, but to sneak into Donna's closet tonight.

What made Michael Kelso different from Timmy, as Rhonda wasn't fooling herself; she

was certain most of the guys made fun of her before her dedication to her appearance. He

was attractive, he used to date Jackie (who was jealous when Fez gave her a key to the

basement, but was gutless and wouldn't wrestle her), and why not go for someone you

might not otherwise have gotten?

It was Jackie and Donna who made her up for a date with Fez who inspired her to change

her appearance. Fez didn't appreciate her. He wanted the old Big Rhonda and even

though she didn't mind it that night at the Hub when he defended her, in the back of her

mind, it always bugged her that Fez didn't like her to look like a lady.

"Michael," she didn't want to stop kissing him, but she had to ask him a question. "Are

you going to get bored with me and then leave me? _You kind of have a reputation_."

All he wanted to do was take off her bra and she wanted to ask questions.

"Of course not, Babe, you're hot…"

The thing is you can transform your body, but your heart is a whole other story, and Big

Rhonda knew that one day, herself and Jackie Burkhart would have a lot to talk about.

**Jackie Burkhart's diary entry that evening:**

…_.One day and I know what that pain feels like, but one day, Michael Kelso is going to _

_break up with that bitch. _

_And I think she knows it….. _

**END**


End file.
